Santa Baby
by FreyaCat
Summary: It's Christmas Eve at Capsule Corporation, and Bulma needs a date to the annual gala... Rated for language and slight adult content.


**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of the characters therein. I also don't own the song "Santa Baby". I really don't seem to own much, do I?...**

**Okay, so a major shout out once again to everyone who reads and reviews my work. You guys are the best!**

**_Santa Baby_**

_Santa baby, slip a sable under the tree, for me_

_I've been an awful good girl_

_Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight..._

Bulma hummed her favorite Christmas tune. She was slightly off-key, but no one was there to judge, so she didn't really care. Smiling, she wrapped a shiny green garland around the staircase railing and tied a big red bow at both ends. Tonight would be the annual Christmas Eve Gala at Capsule Corporation, and she was getting totally pumped. She'd spent the entire day primping and obsessing over what gown to wear to the formal event.

She'd chosen a strapless red silk sheath cut in a mermaid style. It was simple, save for the giant golden bow that would sit at her lower back. The dress itself was backless, so the bow was a clever idea to keep too much skin from being exposed. Not that it mattered, since she didn't have a date to ogle her in the first place. She sighed, her mood taking a nose dive.

Every year since she was seventeen, she'd been able to count on Yamucha to swirl her around the dance floor. But then last week had happened...

"I can't believe that guy! The nerve of him to cheat on me. _Me!_ The most beautiful and wealthy woman in the world! Not a mention that I'm a certified genius! Man, what a dick!"

"Such vulgar language only makes you uglier, woman."

She gasped and spun around, spying a very snarky Saiyan prince leaning casually against the door frame. She scowled, putting a hand over her heart.

"Jeez, Vegeta, you scared me! Don't you _ever _announce your presence?"

"Well, I wouldn't have to if you had any ki sensing abilities to speak of. As it stands, you're pathetic, so I suppose I'll have to make some noise in the future. Maybe kick a few holes in the wall?"

"Ya know, if we painted you green and gave you a little dog, you'd be a real grinch! Why not? You're already putting Mr. Scrooge to shame. Bah humbug and all that..."

"Woman, your words make even less sense than usual. What is this "grinch" anyway?"

He frowned, trying to puzzle out wether or not she'd insulted him. She blinked, remembering suddenly that he wasn't from Earth, and such things as Rudolph and Santa Claus would be totally foreign to him. Grinning, she ran past him and dug around in a cardboard box propped against the wall. She rooted around for a moment, letting out a triumphant "ha!" as she found what she was looking for. She spun to face him, a giant stuffed Santa plushy clutched to her chest. His face twisted.

"What in seven hells is that disgusting thing?"

"Hey," she said as she squeezed it, "Santa is not disgusting! Bite your tongue, you evil little elf!"

He stood there, taking in its plump cheeks, fuzzy red suit and floppy hat, and found he had to disagree. That thing was creepy. He snorted.

"I swear, you humans get weirder and weirder every time I turn around."

She arched a silky blue brow.

"Oh yea? Imagine how you look to us."

"I would imagine that you're all terrified by my power and superiority."

"Well," she said dryly, "that's one way to look at it."

"Woman, are you insulting m-"

"Bulma, dear! The pecan pralines are done! Oh! I see you've found your old Santa Claus! Vegeta, sweetie? Did Bulma ever tell you about the time she saw Santa?

"Mom, please don't," Bulma groaned.

Oh this he had to hear.

"Now, woman," he said with a smirk, "it isn't polite to interrupt others."

"Since when you you give a flying fart about political correctness," she snapped.

"I'm a prince, you harpy, political correctness is part of who I am."

"Ugh! You are so full of it!"

"Now, Bulma," Bunny scolded, "such language isn't lady like."

She growled, but crossed her arms and remained silent. Bunny beamed at Vegeta.

"Well, when she was a little girl, her father and I took her to our gala to sit on Santa's lap."

His brow arched. Sit in his lap?

"She started chattering on about all of the things that she wanted for Christmas. It was the cutest thing! Anyway, right in the middle of her toy list, she stood up and demanded that he bring her the perfect boyfriend as a present! Can you just imagine? Only five years old and already searching for the perfect man! I was so proud! She was a young woman after my own heart!"

"_Mother_," she hissed, a pretty pink flush coating her cheeks.

Vegeta let out a depreciating chuckle.

"So, even as a child you were already scouting tail. I didn't think you had it in you, woman."

"Oh shove it, you tailless monkey!"

His smirk dropped and a frown took its place. Had she just fucking insulted him _again_? Brave little bitch. He was going to make her pay for that... His mind whirred, already formulating a devious plot for revenge.

"Oh yes, Vegeta, my Bulma is quite popular with the young men. Only this year, she doesn't seem to have a date to our ball." Bunny sighed, her tiny hands going to her cheeks. "It's such a shame, really. What will the neighbors think when they see you going stag, dear? You're not getting any younger, you know, and people are starting to talk."

"Oh, mother," she said sarcastically, "your maternal concern warms my heart."

"Hey," Bunny chirped, " I have an idea! Why don't you ask Vegeta to take you! I'll just bet you look ravishing in a suit and tie!"

The prince and the scientist looked at each other dryly. _Yea __right..._ Vegeta would have rather swallowd hot coals than spend an entire night with that screeching shrew. But then he had an idea. Payback would be much sweeter in front of an audience... He smirked, and she gulped. That look couldn't be good...

"Yes," he said wickedly, "I think that would be a wonderful idea. It would be a good chance for me to _see the sights_, so to speak."

Bulma looked flabbergasted.

"But...but, Vegeta-"

"Oh my," Bunny squealed, "this is just fantastic! I need to go tell your father!"

She flounced from the room leaving a shell-shocked Bulma gaping at a very smug Vegeta.

.

.

.

The only thing that Bulma hated about strapless clothing was that she constantly had to keep readjusting her boobs. She hooked her thumbs under the silken lining and tugged, pulling "the girls" up high and proud. Then she walked over to the full length mirror in the corner or her room, and checked her reflection for the sixth time in as many minutes. She didn't know why she cared so much about her appearance anyway. It wasn't like she was going with anyone special...

Just Vegeta.

A queer tightening in her gut assaulted her. At first, Bulma had wanted to vehemently deny her mother's suggestion to take the Saiyan as her date. But then, she'd been swamped with visions of the prince decked out in full formal dress. So instead, she'd stood there silent as he'd walked out to shower. When she'd finally snapped out of her stupor, uncertainly had nipped at her heals.

What the hell did she think she was doing? Vegeta hated her! No doubt this was some ploy to embarrass her, so why was she going along with it willingly? It wasn't like this was going to be a real date, or anything. He would never consider her worthy of his attentions. A heaviness settled in her chest, and she was startled to discover that she _did_ wish that it was a date.

She'd often times caught herself wondering what the stoic warrior would be like if he let go a little. Maybe tonight would be her chance? Smiling, she smoothed her hair once more in the mirror and walked from her room, a new excitement buzzing in her head.

.

.

.

"Hurry, honey, grab the camera! Bulma's ready!"

Vegeta nearly groaned. He shifted, sweating slightly in the outfit that Bunny had foisted upon him, and scowled at the little silver camera that Dr. Briefs extracted from his suit pocket. Vegeta decided he hated that thing. Not thirty seconds after he'd come downstairs to wait for the woman, her mother had attacked him with it, flashing ridiculously bright lights in his face and tried to coax him into "smiling".

Needless to say, it hadn't worked, but she'd hemmed and hawed over the snapshots that she did manage to catch of him. Apparently, she thought he just "just darling". Disgusting. He was seriously beginning to doubt the wisdom of accepting this offer.

"Oh, Bulma..."

He turned at the awe in Bunny's voice, fully intending to start his vengeance by cutting down the woman's overly inflated self esteem. Every one of those scathing words flew his mind at the sight that greeted him.

There stood Bulma at the top of the stairs, looking more beautiful than he'd ever seen her. His eyes began at her feet, where a wave of crimson silk pooled gracefully. He followed the mile-long line of her legs, taking in the swell of her hips, the dress hugging her tightly. He studied her tiny waist, marveling at how delicate she looked. Continuing the path, he drank in the pronounced swell of her breasts, covered just modestly enough to be classy. He would have paid good money to see what was under that dress.

But if the prince thought that her body was pleasing, it was nothing compared to her face. The only word he could think of was "stunning". He'd expected her to go all out on the paint she sometimes wore, but was pleasantly surprised to see that she'd worn a tasteful amount of make-up. The brightest thing on her was her lips, which she'd colored a rich red, instead of her usual pearl pink. He had the strangest urge to kiss that mouth.

Her cheeks were a light pink, and for the first time he noticed how sharp they were. A strand of cerulean hair brushed her skin there, and he found that he liked this hairstyle on her much better than that normal ridiculous perm. It was smoothed down to her head and ended in a graceful knot at the nape of her neck, little ringlets curling about her ears, which were adorned with simple pearl studs.

But the most captivating feature on her by far was her eyes. Heavy lashes and a thin black line of paint framed the most unique jewel blue irises he'd ever encountered in any race. Eyes which were locked on his.

He started, realizing that he'd been staring and scowled. Damned wench was already messing up his plans. He crossed his arms, guarding himself from anymore humiliating slips of his character. As it was, she was probably already cackling at him in that big brain of hers... Bitch...

Bulma descended the stairs, trying desperately not to blush at the resplendent sight of the prince. Boy, did he ever live up to his title... She'd always thought that he was handsome, but he'd downright gobsmacked her with his appearance tonight. Not only did he actually show, he'd dressed to the nines!

The Saiyan was decked out in his own edgy way. A crimson silk shirt to match to her dress encased his bulging arms, the feminine material only enhancing his inherent masculinity. He'd left the top button undone, and Bulma couldn't help but to visualize the sculpted chest beneath it. His heavily muscled legs were covered in a soft black pair of slacks, a thin black belt encircling his trim waist. He wore no jewelry, and she was glad of it as she palmed the tiny silver ornament hidden in her hand. His Christmas present.

She had puzzled for days about what to get the grumpy Saiyan. Even though they shared the same roof, she knew very little about him, and that made deciding a bit of a challenge. Then, three days prior, she'd gone into his room to inquire about her bots. She'd found it empty, and took it as an opportunity to snoop a little. He kept his quarters clean, almost spartan in comparison to the rest the the house. After about ten minutes of nosing around, she'd begun to get nervous that he'd walk in and discover her. Just as she was turning make a hasty exit, she'd it it. A small battered scrap of fabric sitting on his window sill.

She'd let the curiosity get the best of her, and examined it. It had looked like a patch worn by a soldier. Embroidered into the fabric was a strange symbol. It had resembled a downward facing arrow, the bottom half looking almost like a smiley mouth. Bulma had studied it closely for a second before she'd taken out her cellphone and snapped a shot of it. Very interesting...

She'd never known Vegeta to be the type of person to keep sentimental treasures, so something about this smacked of great importance to her. She'd thought about it for the rest of the day, finally deciding that she would make him a better quality version of it in the form of a pin. She knew that by completing it, she ran the risk of bringing his wrath right down on her head for daring to invade his privacy, but come on! It was Christmas! Even a _total ass_ like Vegeta deserved a little something. In the end, she'd toiled for two days getting it perfect, finishing it only hours before.

"Well, my girl," her father said, snapping her back to the present, "you sure do clean up quite nicely."

She beamed at him, reveling in the paternal pride twinkling behind his glasses. Then she accepted a hug from her mother, who chattered on and on about how she'd be the most beautiful girl at the ball. Then, the camera had made an appearance. She spent the next several minutes posing next to the surly prince, completely giving up on getting him to do anything cute for the pictures. He was just no fun! She wrinkled her nose at him, and he shot her a dry look.

Dr. Briefs cleared his throat.

"Ahem, well, we should get downstairs. The guests will be arriving now."

"Oh, sweetie," Bunny chirped, "don't forget to give Bulma her first present!"

"Ah yes, darling!" The eccentric scientist pulled a long thin box from his pocket. Vegeta snorted. Just how many pockets did this whack job have? Next to him, Bulma squealed and clapped her hands.

"Yay! What is it? Oh! Oh! Is it season tickets to the Dragons?"

"Not quite," her father chuckled as he cracked open the box.

"Oh, Daddy..."

Inside on a black velvet cushion sat a strand of the most perfect pearls that Bulma had ever laid eyes on. Her eyes began to well up, and she waved a frantic hand in front of them, lest she smear her mascara. Vegeta scoffed silently, unable to understand why a bunch of rocks would make her go all jelly-kneed. Women...

"Vegeta, my boy," Dr. Briefs said as he carefully took the pearls from their case, "would you like to do the honors?"

Vegeta looked at him like he'd grown two heads as the older man extended the necklace out. The Saiyan froze briefly, a firm "no fucking way" bubbling on the tip of his tongue; but, some foreign force stopped him. Almost as if in a trance, he reached out and gently took the necklace from the old man, cradling the delicate pearls in his rough palm. He strode toward Bulma, who looked about as shocked as he felt.

Bunny nudged her husband, craning her neck toward the stairs. He nodded and they slipped from the room, unnoticed by the other two. Smiled and grabbed his arm. Maybe grandchildren would be in her future after all...

.

.

.

Meanwhile, the prince and the genius stood awkwardly together, neither one really sure what to do next. Vegeta cleared his throat, which suddenly felt very dry.

"Turn around."

She said nothing, but did as he asked, showing him her back in a display of trust that he wasn't used to receiving. He was both stunned and delighted to discover that the dress was backless. He smirked when he caught sight of the large golden bow at the base of her spine. Figured she would have to wear _something _flashy.

He looked down at the necklace, taking great care not to break the clasp as he undid it. Reaching out with his free hand, he brushed his fingers along her skin to clear away a few wild hairs. Her skin was softer than the damned dress! God, couldn't this woman have _any_ flaws for him to pick at? He stepped closer to her, bringing the strand around her neck and clasping it. He rolled his eyes. If he had any sense at all he would have strangled her with them and took off...

Bulma was on fire. The ache in her gut had returned with a vengeance, and it was all she could do not to step back into his chest. She'd touched Vegeta before, but something about his gentleness was so wonderfully intimate that she nearly melted into a puddle of red goo at his feet. At the first touch of his callused fingers, a firestorm had spiraled through her, damn near boiling the very blood in her veins.

She admitted that she'd been ever-so-slightly nervous when those big hands had come around her throat, but the feeling had quickly disappeared when his scent had tickled her nose. He smelled clean and yet spicy, like some exotic cinnamon from an island no one had yet discovered. No stinky aftershave for him, thank God...

"Woman," he said gruffly, " it's on. We can go now."

She flushed, realizing that she'd been standing there like an idiot. She squeezed her hands into tight fists, trying to calm her nerves and felt the warm metal of his pin digging into her palm. She looked down, debating wether or not she should give it to him. After a few seconds of rapid internal argument, she squared her shoulders and turned to face him. He began to walk away, but she caught his hand and held it tightly.

"Vegeta, wait," she whispered hoarsely, "we can't go yet. You aren't completely ready."

He frowned at her, obviously trying to figure out what he was missing. She took a small shaky breath, trying to ease her pounding heart. Then, she took a timid step toward him, their bodies then a scant few inches apart and opened her hand. At first, he didn't seem to register what he was seeing; but then, his eyes grew a little wider.

In her tiny hand, she held a perfect replica of his royal seal.

One could have heard a pin drop in the thick silence that surrounded him. Bulma flinched, terrified that she'd made a huge mistake. She started to close it in her hand, fully intending to bolt from the room, but his own hand shot out and grabbed her wrist. She froze.

"Where did you get this, Woman?" His voice was low and soft, but she had no clue as to what he was feeling beneath his stoic facade. Well, she was already in deep shit. Might as well just take the plunge.

"I made it," she said quietly, "from something I saw in your room. I...uh...hope it doesn't mean something bad."

He took it from her, cradling it reverently in his palm. He was stunned, to say the least. Not only had she broken into his private quarters, but she'd obviously poked around enough to notice his father's patch. He wanted so badly to be angry, but found that another foreign emotion was working its way through him instead. He drew himself up to full height, and faced her proudly.

"No, it isn't a bad thing. This is the royal seal of the planet Vegeta."

She stared at him, her lips parting to form a little "o". His royal seal? Of all the things she could have bumbled over... The tip of her tongue darted out nervously to wet her lips.

"D-Do you want to put it on? You don't have to! I mean, I had no right to pry in your room, and I know you're pissed, but I just really wanted to give you something special for Christmas, and I thought that this-"

He cut off her frantic ranting by doing the only thing he'd wanted to do for months. He kissed her. She gasped, obviously taken aback by his sudden action. He reached behind her and splayed his hand on the warm satin of her back, pulling her flush against him. Her eyes rolled back and she moaned, arching into the heat of him as he slanted his mouth fully over hers.

Slowly, she began to respond, her petal soft lips worrying at his lower one. Feeling her relax, he opened his own mouth and licked at her cupid's bow. She mewled and wrapped her arms around his neck, her breasts flattening against the hard planes of his chest. She unwound one arm, trailing her fingers along the muscled flesh under his shirt until her hand reached his. She twined their fingers together, the pendant pressed between their palms like a brand.

The prince felt like he was drowning in a sensation that left him near to breathless. Damned if he'd ever tell her though. This little spitfire had woken something long buried in him with her gift. It was such a simple thing, but the meaning ran deep for him. Tonight, he would wear his seal proudly in full view for the first time since Freiza had taken him. She thought that she'd gifted him with a piece of jewelry, but what she'd really done was return to him the last missing pieces of his pride as a prince. For that, her debt to him was paid and he no longer wished to humiliate her in front of the crowd gathering downstairs. She moaned again, and he tasted strawberries as her breath entered his mouth. If he didn't stop this soon, he'd take her right there on the floor.

Very reluctantly, he pulled away from her, nipping her lower lip with his teeth. She looked up at him with glazed eyes, and he could smell the heady scent of her arousal through her dress like a rare perfume. He stepped back and handed her the pin, telling her with his gaze to put it on him. She did so with relish, letting her fingers linger on his skin. He took her hand and placed it in the crook of his arm as he'd seen her parents do earlier, all of his court training suddenly seeming important. He started to walk them out the door, but she stopped short.

"Wait! We can't go out there yet."

He arched his brow at her.

"And why the hell not?"

"Because you're wearing my lipstick."

.

.

.

The party was in full swing, people dancing to Brenda Lee's "Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree" when the wayward duo finally made an appearance. They would've made it ten minutes earlier, but Vegeta kept stopping to pin her against the wall along the stairs and ravish her. Not that Bulma had really minded at the time. She smoothed her hair back down and tugged at her dress. It wouldn't do for society's elite to know she'd been up to no good because of rumpled hair and and slightly wrinkled dress. She smiled as she looked at Vegeta. He looked even worse than she did.

Apparently, he had a thing for his hair if the flyaway strands were anything to judge. She'd been fascinated with it ever since she'd first seen him. It felt even better than it looked. It was silky and yet corse, and thick enough for her fingers to get lost in completely. She was anxiously anticipating the next time that she'd get to grip those strands...

"Hey, Bulma!"

She spun around to face the person addressing her and was elated to see Goku and Chi-Chi heading straight for them. Vegeta tensed next to her, and she prayed desperately that he wouldn't start anything with her friends. He scowled and crossed his arms, a sure sign that he wasn't happy to see the low-class clown and his harpy. She shot him a pleading look from beneath her lashes, then pasted a mega-watt smile on her face.

"Oh, Chi-Chi," she said as she gave her friend a squeeze, " you look amazing!"

Chi-Chi blushed.

"Oh, stop," she squealed as she gave Bulma a gentle thwack on her arm. " I look frumpy compared to you!"

Bulma had to disagree. She studied the fighter, noticing not for the first time just how beautiful she really was. Chi-Chi had chosen a forest green halter dress, and the color of it laid very nicely against her work-tanned skin. Her figure was still slim and yet curvy, despite the fact that she had a young child. Her hair fell around her shoulders in gleaming raven waives, the ends tickling the tops of her pert breasts. Her face was tastefully done up, the only real make-up being the sheer gloss on her full lips. Her eyes were framed with heavy black lashes, lending her a saucy look that she rarely displayed. Bulma whistled lowly. Goku was one lucky son of a bitch... Not that he didn't look totally hot himself.

Somehow, his wife had forced him into a tux with a matching forest green cummerbund. She'd even managed to tame his wild hair somewhat.

"Man, Goku, you sure do clean up nicely!"

He put a hand behind his head, the material stretching with the bulge of his muscles, and grinned.

"Thanks, B!"

"Dear God, are we done stroking each others' egos yet?"

All eyes turned to the grumpy prince, and Goku's gaze lit up. He bounded up to the other Saiyan, clearly happy to see another male he could relate to.

"Heya, Vegeta! I'm surprised to see you here!"

"Yes," Vegeta growled, "well that isn't terribly shocking, seeing as you fail to comprehend almost everything around you."

"Vegeta," Bulma said in warning.

"Oh," Chi-chi said a bit desperately, " I love this song! Come on, Goku, let's dance!"

Without giving him a chance to reply, she grabbed his wrist and hauled him off to the dance floor. Bulma turned to Vegeta, plunking her hands on her hips.

"Now, was that really necessary?"

The prince scoffed, looking away from her shrewd gaze. He didn't need to explain himself to her! She sighed, sensing that the conversation would go nowhere.

"I don't suppose you'd like to dance?"

"Hmph."

"Oh fine, you friggin killjoy. Will you at least try some eggnog then? I know you'll like it."

She grabbed his hand and rather forcefully dragged him over to the bar. Once there, she pulled out two small silver bar stools and sat. She slapped her palm on the counter twice, signaling to the handsome young blonde serving the guests.

"Hey, barkeep! Can I get two eggnogs over here? Make 'em extra stout, if ya know what I mean."

She winked flirtatiously at the bartender, who turned a bit pink around his ears. Vegeta curled his lip. As if that little snot actually had a chance. He let his feelings be known when the young human came back and plunked two silver tankards of the creamy liquid in front of the duo. Vegeta pinned him with a deadly gaze, and was pleased when the human backed away slowly. Without breaking eye contact with him, Vegeta picked up his drink and downed the entire thing in two long swallows. He nearly choked at the unexpected burn of alcohol hitting his throat. He looked over at Bulma, who had knocked back only half of her drink at that point, and began to grow nervous. You see, Vegeta had a terrible secret.

Saiyans were cheap drunks. Something about their massive ki actually enhanced the liquid's effects instead of diminishing them, and an amount as small as four beers could have them all hammered and singing war songs.

There had been a time when he was a young teenager that he'd tried to take up drinking in order to forget about Frieza and the royal destiny he would never fulfill. However, after his fourth trip to the ship's watering hole, he'd grown sick of his fellow soldiers cracking jokes at his expense. Apparently, he got a bit grabby when he was plastered, and a few of the ship's whores had complained to the tyrant about his amorous attentions. He hadn't been punished, but the lizard had taken great joy in telling the rest of his crew about the previously virgin prince's attempts to please the women he' bedded. After that, he'd always made a point to skirt around the poisonous liquid.

Until now.

"Hey, V'geta," Bulma slurred, " are ya likin' the brew? S'pretty good, eh?"

He snorted, taking in her flushed cheeks with bleary eyes. Obviously, she was a light-weight as well. Great, now they'd _both_ be bumbling around like idiots.

"Wom'n," he said carefully, "what the hell did that little shit put in here? Gasoline?"

She let out a very unladylike snort, finding his jab very amusing.

"No, ya big doofus. It's brandy, and it happens to be delicious. Yo, cutie!" she shouted again to the barkeep, who turned wearily to face them. "How's bout you pour me a couple of brandy shots? His royal pain-in-my-ass isn't acquainted with it, and I wanna break him in a little."

The blonde shook his head. So the guy was some sort of royalty, eh? Well, that explained a lot. He reached high on the shelf and grabbed the family's finest brandy, pouring them two fingers each. Then he thought better of it and poured a bit more for Vegeta. That guy needed to loosen up. He placed them in front of Bulma and left to go attend to the others in the small crowd beginning to form around the bar.

Bulma lifted her glass in salute to Vegeta, and then tipped her head back and swallowed its entire contents. The prince followed suit, his better judgement already taking a serious nose dive. Bulma cringed at the harsh taste and the burn in her stomach, but Vegeta remained stoic as ever.

"Hey, guys, we're back," Chi-Chi chirped as she pulled up a chair next to Bulma. She took one long look at both her friends, and the empty glasses before them and rolled her eyes. Leave it to Bulma to get smashed only fourty-five minutes into the party...

"Hey, Shi-Shi," Bulma slurred as she threw an arm around the other woman's shoulders, " I was jus' showin' ol' crabby pants over here the joys of Earth's traditions!"

Chi-Chi arched a delicate brow.

"Yea, I'll just bet you were," she said disapprovingly.

"Oh, lighten up, girl! Gohan's not here, so why dontcha drink with us? It's gooood," Bulma said waving the snifter under Chi-Chi's nose.

"Hmph! No thanks," she sniffed indignantly. "Goku and I have enough sense not to make fools of ourselves in public. Right hon...ey?" her voice trailed off when she spotted her erstwhile sober husband downing a fifth of scotch to the tune of several men plus Vegeta shouting "Chug! Chug! Chug!". Her eyes grew impossibly wide, disbelief choking her while Bulma let loose a peel of giggles. The scientist squeezed Chi-Chi's stiff shoulders and leaned her head on the crook of the other woman's neck.

"Cuhmmon, Shi," she said through a hiccup, " take the plunge, girlfriend! Don't tell me yer scared."

Chi-Chi sputtered angrily and stomped up to Goku. The Saiyan took a small step backwards as if to try and defend against the impending explosion his wife's anger wrought. She shocked the entire group, Vegeta included when she snatched a bottle of whiskey off the counter and locked her lips around it, taking a large gulp. The men erupted into cheers as she slammed the half-empty bottle back onto the counter and held up her hand in a victory sign. Bulma stuck two fingers in her mouth and whistled. She'd known Chi-Chi had a party girl in there somewhere, and was pleased to have coaxed it out of her.

Behind her, a microphone clicked on, and she turned to see a drop-dead gorgeous brunette in a bright green gown making her way across their make-shift stage as a band tuned their instruments. She heard her mother cheering somewhere off to her left, and knew that the live entertainment was about to start. She made up her mind to drag Vegeta on the dance floor for at least one song if it killed her! There were plenty of other eligible partners present to fill up the rest of the time. Like Goku. Oh, she was _so_dancing with Goku!

She got unsteadily to her feet, and wobbled her way over to her friend, who was holding his wife up straight. As soon as she reached them, Chi-Chi launched herself into Bulma's arms, and together the two of them crashed up against the counter. This set off a round of laughter from everyone watching the exchange, including the two women themselves. Chuckling, Bulma sat a very drunk Chi-Chi on the closest stool.

"Aw-_hic_, Bulma! Why'd I let you talk me into this? I'm gonna have a mon-_hic _monster headache tomorrow!"

Bulma smiled and pulled Chi-Chi's forehead to hers.

"Because," she sang, "it's Christmas! Jus' have fun n' enjoy it!"

Chi-Chi nodded and mumbled something incoherent before dropping her head on her crossed arms. The microphone clicked on again, and a low bluesy voice came through. Bulma turned to the singer, who was introducing herself and smiled. Boogy time!

"Alright, ladies and gentleman, the time is ten o'clock! Is everyone ready to party?"

"YEA," everyone shouted in unison.

"Well then set down those drinks, and grab a girl, fellas! We're gonna kick off this celebration with the "Jingle Bell Rock"! One, two, a one two three four," the woman counted off as the drums behind her began tapping out the rhythm.

Most of the crowd moved en mass to the middle of the room, where workers had set set up a dance floor and began getting down as the singer's voice filled the space. Bulma looked at Vegeta, who seemed in no mood to be rockin' around anything and sighed. Then she spied Goku tapping his foot to the beat. And there was her dance partner!

She shook Chi-Chi, who looked at her with glassy black eyes.

"Mind if I borrow your man for a minute, Chi? I've seem to have come down with a sudden case of dance fever."

Chi-Chi gave her permission with an absent wave of her hand. Grinning, Bulma ran as best as she could to her friend and tugged his laughing form into the crowd. He took her tiny hand in his and twirled her around, chuckling when she stumbled into his chest. Together, they swung wildly around the other partners, giggling madly every time Goku stepped on her feet. Man, would she be sore in the morning!

The song came to an end just as Goku caught her and dipped her backwards.

"And now it's time for that special holiday tradition," the brunette said breathily. "Folks, pucker up! I give you MISTLETOE!"

Cheers and whistles erupted around the hall as hundreds of the little plants dropped from the ceiling and hung by golden threads over everyones' heads. Vegeta watched, both amazed and disgusted as people leaned forward and kissed each other. Some seemed to be enjoying it too much... Vegeta decided that he'd seem enough for one lifetime and turned to leave. Then he spotted them and froze. A growl burst from his lips as he watched the idiot lean forward and peck the woman on her lips. The kiss itself was innocent, and by no means inappropriate, but he still couldn't stop the irrational jealousy that burned in his gut.

They separated and walked back over to the oaf's harpy, who seemed to be passed out at the bar. Goku shook her slightly, and she peered up at him. Then, he leaned down and pressed his mouth more heatedly to her lips then he had with the woman. Chi-Chi smiled, and Goku pulled her unsteadily to the dance floor.

A Cheshire smile curled Bulma's lips as she headed over to the prince. He still looked pretty hammered. Maybe he was loose enough to serenade her now? Like any curious scientist, she decided test her theory with a fun experiment. Signaling to the singer, she waved the woman over and whispered something in her ear. The brunette pulled back with a saucy smile and sauntered back up to the stage. She clicked the microphone on again as her band mates took up their instruments once more.

"Listen up, folks! Looks like we have a request! This is a slow one, so let's hope everyone brushed their teeth!"

The crowd chuckled, a few people even putting a hand to their faces to check their breath. Bulma was not one of those people. She was confident that she smelled wonderful. She walked up to Vegeta, her hips swaying seductively and curled her fingers around his wrist just as the band started up.

_Santa baby,_

_Put a sable under the tree for me,_

_I've been an awful good girl,_

_Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight._

_Santa baby, an out-of-space space convertible too, light blue_

_I'll wait up for you, dear_

_Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight._

Bulma led him through the throng of people as that bluesy voice wrapped itself around everyone. They passed Goku and Chi-Chi, who were too engrossed in each other to acknowledge them. She settled for a spot on the farthest side, as there were few people there. She new she would have to take the lead because he didn't know how to slow dance Earth-style, but that was okay with her.

Vegeta looked down at her, confused by her actions, but far too drunk to ask questions. He knew he didn't want to complain when she took his hand and placed it on her waist, twining the fingers of their other hand together. She stepped close to him, their body heat mixing into an invisible wall between them. Then, she slowly started to sway, and Vegeta's eyelids lowered a bit at the soothing rhythm.

_Think of all the fun I've missed_

_Think of all the fellas I haven't kissed._

_Next year, I could be oh so good if you'd check off my Christmas list._

_Boo doo bee doo._

_Santa honey, I want a yacht,_

_And really that's not a lot._

_I've been an angel all year,_

_Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight._

Bulma turned them in a tight circle, her free hand lifting from his shoulder to twine in his thick hair. His fingers tightened around her waist, pulling her even closer to him. She didn't resist. He seemed to have picked up the gist of slow dancing, and she happily gave up the lead as he began to move their bodies in the rhythm that she'd shown him. She pulled his other hand around her waist, and wrapped her now freed arm around his neck. She brought his forehead down to hers, and together they moved, the rest of the crowd light years away from their thoughts.

_Santa cutie, there's one thing I really do need, I do_

_The deed to a platinum mine_

_Santa cutie, and hurry down the chimney tonight._

_Santa baby, I'm filling my stocking with a duplex, and checks_

_Sign your "X" on the line_

_Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight_

Bulma breathed his spicy sent, and brushed her lips softly against his. He dragged his palms up the bare skin of her back, and twirled a blue ringlet around his callused finger. She moaned lowly, and blood shot straight to his groin. He had a feeling they would need to be leaving soon...

_Come and trim my Christmas tree_

_With decorations bought at Tiffany's_

_I really do believe in you_

_Let's see if you believe in me_

_Boo doo bee doo_

_Santa baby, forgot to mention one little thing, a ring_

_I don't mean a phone_

_Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight_

_Hurry down the chimney tonight _

_Hurry down the chimney tonight_

The music drew to a close with the tinkling of piano keys, and Bulma pulled away from him, her eyes glazed with unsatisfied pleasure. She was pleased when he returned her look tenfold. She didn't think the night could get any better, unless it ended with them panting between the sheets. Then that pleasant voice filtered through the mic again.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I've just received word that a very important guest has arrived. Now, it just wouldn't be Christmas without this man, and I hope y'all are just as excited to see him as I am. Please give warm welcome and some Christmas cheer to SANTA!"

Bulma whirled around to the stage, all thoughts of a hot tryst with Vegeta nearly forgotten as an old fat man waddled his way over to a large red and golden throne. He faced the cheering crowd, and held up his hands. Vegeta was fascinated. What the hell was this now?

"Ho, ho, ho! Merry Christmas, everyone! Now, I know there are a few of you who managed to escape the naughty list this year."

Vegeta's brow quirked. The naughty list? Sitting on his lap for gifts? This guy wasn't a jolly old man, he was a pimp in a fuzzy red suit! The old man continued as the cheers and whistles died down.

"So for those of you who think you've been good boys and girls all year long, Santa's lap is now open for business!"

Vegeta snorted, wondering if anyone else was creeped out. He turned to grab Bulma and hightail it, but discovered she was already on the stage, making her way to the old bat. He scowled, hoping she wouldn't make a fool of herself so he wouldn't have to ditch her. Things had started getting pretty heated, and he'd hate to have to cut it off now...

He rolled his eyes when she sat primly in his lap. Santa looked at her, mirth crinkling his eyes.

"Well hello there, little girl. And what can Santa bring you for Christmas this year?"

Bulma giggled and leaned into his ear, whispering her wish. When she leaned back, he smiled kindly.

"If you're a good girl, I think you might get just that."

He plucked her nose with a white gloved hand and she grinned, feeling for all the world like she was five years old again demanding a boyfriend. Then she got to her feet, and gracefully descended the stairs, heading straight for Vegeta. When she reached him, he swept her right off her feet. He carried her out into the dark to the tune of cat calls and wolf whistles from a few wise asses near the door. She flushed and buried her face in his throat.

When they were fully away from any prying eyes, he took to the sky and shot straight up, ignoring her shrieks of terror and death grip on his neck. He pulled her tightly to him, telling her with his body that he wouldn't let her fall. Up and up they went, passing through the clouds until they reached a starry clearing. Vegeta stopped, and after a moment, she looked warily around. She gasped.

Before her eyes, below her feet, and to all sides of her was a blanket of twinkling stars, a full moon painting them in an ethereal glow. She stared open mouthed, unable to recall a more beautiful sight. She almost forgot how she'd gotten up there in the first place, until her transportation shifted her in his arms. She turned and shot him a grateful look.

"Oh, Vegeta, this is...amazing."

He smirked and toyed with her hair, which had fallen loose during their flight and blew around them in silken waves. As a rule, he didn't believe in stupid things like giving people gifts, but her case was an exception. She had shown him the greatest kindness that anyone ever had. He caught his seal shining brightly in the moonlight, and felt a foreign sensation coursing through him. He shook it off, pointing to a random cluster of stars to their left.

"See that there?"

She followed his finger, squinting as she tried to locate what he was trying to show her. She finally settled on a tight grouping of stars, a particularly bright one glowing in the center.

"What is that, Vegeta? It's pretty."

"It's the remnants of Vegetasai."

She snapped her gaze to his, kicking herself for calling the corpse of his planet pretty. She laid a freezing hand against the scalding skin of his cheek. She brushed her thumb across that flesh, marveling at how soft it was. This man was a study in contradictions. His skin was velvety, but his personality was prickly. His scent was exotic, but his attitude stunk most of the time. He was the prince of a people that no longer existed. And yet here he was, as solid and real as she, and far more breathtaking than the night sky.

"Vegeta, I'm so sorry. What Freiza did to you, it...it just isn't fair."

He scoffed, though she did she some emotion flash through his eyes almost too quickly for her to catch.

"No one ever said anything about life being _fair,_ woman. And anyway, I didn't bring you up here so you could get all mushy on me."

"Then why did you bring me here," she whispered, waiting anxiously for his answer. He locked his gaze on hers, and she instantly felt like she was drowning.

"I believe that I owe you some sort of gift in return for yours. A Saiyan always pays his debts."

Her heart melted. He was giving her his own version of a Christmas present. He'd never seemed more of a prince to her as he did at that moment. She reached up and feathered a chaste kiss over his lips.

"Merry Christmas, Vegeta."

.

.

.

Miles below the duo, the party was still going strong. Merriment and alcohol abounded as the clock neared midnight. Goku was still dancing a slow song with Chi-Chi, remembering more with each passing second why it was that he'd married her. She was truly a vision, a miracle bestowed upon a lost child of an alien planet. He kissed her again, just because he wanted to. She responded with drunken enthusiasm, and he had a feeling that the night would end very well for him.

One last time, the singer called for silence.

"Folks, it's been a real pleasure entertaining you all this evening, but now it's time for the festivities to come to an end. Christmas day is fast approaching. So please, help me count down the clock!"

Everyone raised their glasses in salute as the countdown started. Goku pulled his wife into him, a smile lighting both of their faces.

"FIVE, FOUR, THREE, TWO, ONE! MERRY CHRISTMAS!"

The crowd cheered and laughed in delight as golden confetti fell from the ceiling. Goku picked Chi-Chi up above his head and spun her around, committing her laughing face to a very special spot in his memory. Christmas really was the most wonderful time of the year.

.

.

.

"Woman."

"Hm?"

"What did you ask that old pervert for anyway?"

"Santa?"

"Izzat what you call that thing?"

"Yes. I only asked him for a simple wish."

"And what's that?"

"My very own prince."

**Kay, guys, I'm fully aware that things got a little gooey at the end, but hey! It's a Christmas story! Plus...folks were drunk, ya know? Tends to make everyone act a bit loopy. Hope everyone has a happy holiday!**


End file.
